


Realms Uncharted

by pok3d3x



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nervousness, Pregnancy, Reveal, Trans Jace, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pok3d3x/pseuds/pok3d3x
Summary: Jace has a big piece of news to break. Jace is trans, and he's used to having late periods,that'sno big deal. Three weeks late is a bit of a concern though, and when he takes a test, he finds out he's pregnant. This story covers him telling Ral.
Relationships: Jace Beleren/Ral Zarek
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Realms Uncharted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robot_Rad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robot_Rad/gifts).



> Had a great late-night conversation with my friend, and ended up getting inspiration to write this fic.

"Hey," Ral called as he heard someone enter his lab. For them to enter so casually, it had to be Jace. He didn't look up from his work though, carefully aligning a cable and just about to start afixing it.

"Hey, Ral."

Jace's voice was oddly reedy, and Ral quirked one brow as he continued his fine work. "What's wrong?"

Jace came to sit near him, pulling a chair beside his work table but keeping a fair distance away so he didn't mess up the delicate precision Ral was using.

"Um, nothing," Jace said, though it wasn't particularly convincing. "Nothing, I just, ah…"

 _Jace sounded tired_ , Ral thought, maybe he'd pulled an all-nighter too. He spoke pausingly as he brought the small soldering iron to his work in little passes, and he offered, "There's coffee from yesterday in the pot. I can make a fresh batch after I finish this connection."

"No, that's okay. I don't need any. I actually…"

Ral finally finished the attachment and set down the small machine, leaning over the table and resting his head on one hand so he could turn to face Jace. "You turning down coffee? There really is a first for everything."

His joking demeanor fell away as he saw the nervous cast to Jace's shoulders and the way his brow cinched. "Hey, seriously, everything okay?"

"Yes!" Jace said too forcefully, then looked away and said," No. I mean, I'm not sure."

"Jace, you're kind of freaking me out," Ral said with a nervous laugh, hair beginning to fluff up as static crawled down his spine. He stood up anxiously and smiled weakly. "We don't need to drink yesterday's coffee. I'll treat us to nice, fresh, cheap coffee."

He needed to move, but pacing felt wrong for how little Jace had actually said. He'd asked Jace what was wrong twice now, and he'd deflected both times. Jace had a propensity to over-explain if anything.

Jace still didn't say anything, just holding his hands in his lap and looking down at them with too much attention, all the while Ral made coffee. Ral couldn't bring himself to break the silence, unsure of what to say, afraid to ask something and get an answer he wouldn't like.

When he came back with two cups of hot coffee, Jace accepted the mug with a small thanks and held it in his lap, fingers curling around the warm porcelain appreciatively. He didn't move to drink it, though he wasn't protected from burning his tongue like Ral was. Ral sat heavily in his chair and sipped his coffee as he waited for Jace to say something more.

"You know I missed my period," Jace began, eyes locked on the coffee he held over his knees.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I know that fucks with your whole whatever." He motioned vaguely with one hand at all of Jace.

Ral wasn't a Simic scientist; he didn't know much about menstruation other than it generally seemed to suck. He knew Jace tended to have more migraines after being late though, and that he seemed to be late, like, every other month from stress and poor sleeping habits.

Jace's lips pulled into a partial smile as he echoed," My whole whatever, yeah."

The burgeoning smile froze though, and fell as his brow furrowed. "Um, Ral. I—promise me you won't be, I don't know, mad?"

"Mad?" Ral tilted his head as he tried to wrack his head for what Jace could possibly be worried about. He was the one who had to deal with the headaches and cramps. Ral liked to think he did a fairly good job at being a supportive boyfriend—with a little needed reminding, sometimes. "What would I be mad about? Jace, I don't…"

He was running on two hours of sleep in as many days, so it took his brain a little work to get going, but his eyes hardened warily. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"I, uh, I'm three weeks late," Jace began, beginning to tap one finger on his mug of coffee. His eyes still hadn't looked up since he took the offered coffee and avoided looking in Ral's eyes. "Usually I—well, it doesn't matter. I thought I should check it out. I, um…"

Ral's eyes grew wide and he stated disbelievingly," Jace you're not trying to tell me what I think you are."

Not having to guess, Jace nodded. "Yes, I'm pregnant."

Ral set his coffee down and stood once more, hands running through his hair, then holding the back of his head. His chest felt tight as he asked," When did you find out?"

"This morning. I came right over," Jace said, finally looking up, eyes watery as he watched Ral begin to pace. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't—you're not upset are you?"

Ral stopped pacing and shook his head, holding his hands out placatingly. "Upset? No, no, no, no, I'm… I'm surprised. I'm… Are you sure? Tests can come out falsely positive. You should run multiple to ensure—"

Jace sprang to his feet, spilling some of his coffee he'd never touched in how abruptly he stood. Setting it to the side and shaking out his hand with a hiss of pain, he breathlessly protested," Ral! I'm not a hypothesis. I'm a human. I took two tests, and they both came out positive."

"They just… I mean…" Ral laughed again, and he didn't know why. He mumbled out a few more attempts at coherent speech but fell silent, his brain loud enough to drown out the room for both of them.

Jace could feel the denial like a stiff wind, and his heart rate quickened as he asked," Are you disappointed?"

"No! I…" Ral waved his hands side to side for a second. "No, I'm not. I-I—"

"I'm sorry." Jace crossed his arms, more hugging his chest than anything, as his shoulders raised and he bowed his head.

"No, no, Jace. Don't worry. No, it's okay," Ral quickly insisted, drawing near with a large step. "I'm sorry, I'm just surprised."

Jace felt a hand land on one shoulder and squeeze reassuringly, and he smiled though he felt he was going to cry. Jace pressed his cheek to the hand and sniffled, sighing with relief as Ral quickly followed up by pulling him into a gentle hug.

"Have you decided what you want to do?"

They had talked about kids once, briefly. They had both agreed children didn't fit their lifestyle. Ral was busy with guild work, and Jace had too adventurous a spirit.

"I know we said we didn't want kids," Jace began softly, and his throat grew too tight to get any more words out.

"That was before there was one," Ral whispered, now rubbing Jace's back.

"You'd be okay with me wanting to—?" Jace pulled away so he could look Ral in the eyes. Ral's thoughts were chaotic and hard to read without focus.

"Keep it?" Ral swallowed as the question hung in the air. "Yeah, if that's what you wanted."

Jace nodded earnestly, tears trailing down his cheeks at the movement, and he placed a hand over his stomach as hope gave him butterflies.

Ral's eyes fell to Jace's hand, and he only just noticed Jace wasn't wearing his usual vest. He couldn't make out the shape of his stomach with the looser sweater he was wearing, and it seemed impossible that Jace could be pregnant for a moment again. Just minutes ago, the thought had never occurred to him.

Ral reached out hesitantly, eyes flickering up to meet Jace's. "Can I?"

Jace smirked and corrected," You _may_."

They both laughed, the pent-up shock of the news needing to be let out, and Ral took a step closer once more, hand reaching out but ultimately withdrawing. His fingers curled and he shook his head at himself.

Jace could feel his uncertainty. He could feel Ral's self-doubt and worry he would ruin this. "Go ahead," Jace prompted softly, placing his hands on his hips and pulling the sweater tight against his stomach.

"Okay," Ral said, biting his lip as the thought, _but I mess everything up_ , threatened to leave his lips.

He placed his hand against Jace's stomach, not really sure what to expect. He'd never been the kind of person to ask to feel someone's pregnant belly, and the few times he'd been put on the spot and made to, the person had been quite obviously pregnant.

Jace couldn't be more than eight weeks, and he was likely less than that. There was barely a bump, but as he pressed his palm to his abdomen, Ral could make out a hint of definition. He could feel the stomach just beginning to harden below the navel, but all thoughts of the shape of Jace's stomach left Ral's head, and he began to tear up.

Jace had been watching Ral's reaction carefully, still nervous of how he'd take the news. As he saw the tears form and instantly spill over, Jace was filled with dread and asked," What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ral answered quickly, shaking his head with little disbelief. He kept his hand against Jace and roughly wiped away his tears with the palm of his other hand. "I just didn't expect—I can feel their heart."

Ral's eyes met Jace's and they both smiled kind of dazedly. Licking his lips as his mouth felt suddenly dry, Jace asked," You can feel…?"

"The little impulses. They're so fast," Ral marveled.

"They're quite small," Jace reasoned, thinking of the rushed heartbeats of a bird. He shared the thought lovingly, tears gathering in his eyes once more.

Ral groaned as he got down to his knees. He shifted so he could place both hands on Jace's stomach. One of Jace's hands found his shoulder while the other combed through his hair. "Our little hummingbird," Ral whispered, like he may wake the baby.

"I don't think they're that big yet."

"No, the size of a coffee bean or something, right?"

Jace's eyes slid to the abandoned cups of coffee and he pouted. "I'm going to miss coffee."

"And brandy and raw fish and—"

"Ral!" Jace hummed with a bit of a whine as Ral chuckled, but he joined him a moment later.

Ral looked up to Jace, a warm smile pulling at his lips, and his eyebrows raised with adoration. "I love you, Jace." His voice cracked slightly as excitement pushed his quiet voice higher. "We're going to be fathers."

Jace grinned at the thought and echoed," We're going to be fathers."


End file.
